Oliver's Life Has Just Changed
by DarkNightsRUs
Summary: This is about a 13 yr old orphan named Oliver. He usually gets bullied because he is different and he only has one eye. Watch how another boy meets Oliver. and changes his life.
1. Oliver

This is my first fanfiction.. so I was kind of freaking out that I would do a really bad job.. so be nice when you complain! XD

I absolutely LOVE Oliver~ So I told my friend about him (ImYourOnlyNightmare) and now she cant stop listening to him :P

**ImYourOnlyNightmare: "_Oliver is an amazing Vocaloid... Even though he's a devil child, he's still amazing!_"**

_**Disclaimer!: I don't own Vocaloid. (I wish i did ;n;)**_

**..Oliver's Life Just Has Changed..**

**Chapter 1: The Orphanage.**

Oliver was a 13 year old orphan boy. All the kids would bully him, that's how he lost his left eye. When he was younger, one of the kids were stupid enough to carry around scissors and now he wears a bandage over it.

He had always be alone. No one wanted to be his friend because he was different. But then one day, something amazing in his life started, something he would never think that would happen.

But it was still a half of a normal day.

It was about lunch time and Oliver sat on the swing in the playground outside.

''Hey Oliver, If you want your hat back, come and get it!" One of the boys yelled out, standing around with a bunch of other kids.

Oliver stood up, staring at the boy with his one eye. ''Come on Kevin.. Give it back!" Oliver yelled back as he started to walk over to the group of bullies.

Kevin laughed and threw Oliver's hat over the fence of the Orphanage and then him and his group wondered off. Oliver frowned and walked over to one of the ladies who worked there.

"Excuse me, Lily" Oliver said as he poked the Girl's shoulder. The girl was wearing a simple yellow T-Shirt and blue jeans, with a name tag what had 'Lily' on it.

"What's wrong Oliver?" Lily asked, "Did Kevin throw your hat over the fence again?"

Oliver nodded with an emotionless face.

"I'll go get it again, wait here sweetie." She said as she walked through a building, and on the other side of the fence.

Moments later she came back, dusting dirt off his hat and placing it on his head.

"You shouldn't let Kevin bother you Olli..." Lily said as she patted Oliver's head. "You should try and make friends."

"I don't need friends..."Oliver said as he slowly walked away from Lily.

**This was the first chapter.. please review and tell me any spelling mistakes or any way I could improve! It would really help! I am a rookie after all..**

**Help me Nightmare. I am in need of your assistance! D:**

**_Oliver wont be alone for much longer, when he meets a blonde boy. ;)_**


	2. The Blonde Boys

**I'm sorry.. I didn't think anyone would care to read this so i freaked out a little and quickly wrote the 2nd chapter XD.**

**Also, School has started so I hope ill still find time to write this.**

**I have poor English writing.. i'm ashamed. But I Tried making the chapter longer.. um.. aye! that's all XD**

**Btw, please tell me how I did.. I'll never have a good writing ability :P**

Oliver sighed as he walked along the orphanage's hallway in the building.

'I don't need friends…'Oliver thought to himself as he came into his room. He said he wouldn't share a room with someone. He closed the door and walked over to a desk and sat on a chair. He looked at his note book and opened it. He took his pencil and began writing down lyrics and humming to himself.

-A While Later-

*knock knock*

"Hello? Are you here?" She asked as she walked in the room.

"Something wrong Lily?" Oliver asked back as he closed his notebook.

"I want you to meet someone. He got lost and ended up here."

"I don't really want too." Oliver said as he leaned back on his seat.

"Come on Olli." She said as she frowned.

"Fine then, if it has to be done." Oliver said as he stood up and followed Lily out of the room.

They walked into the main room of the building, also called the Lounge Room. Lily stopped walking and sat on a chair. Oliver faced the blonde boy. 'His hair is so blonde.' Oliver thought.

"Who are you?" Oliver said with an emotionless face. He looked into the blonde boy's eye.

"I'm Len. Kagamine Len." He said as he leaned a little closer to Oliver.

"Who are you? Why do you have a bandage over your left eye?" Len said as he pointed and nearly touched Oliver's face but Oliver stepped back.

"I'm Oliver. I don't have 2 eyes because of something happened."

"That's kind of cool..." Len trailed off with a tiny smile. "Want to be my friend?" Len asked.

Oliver stared at him in surprise. 'What did he say?' He thought as he tilted his head at Len. "Wh..what?"

"Please? I don't really have a lot of friends.. b-but I like to meet new people and I want to make a friend every day!" Len said with a grin as he held out his hand. "Want to?"

Oliver looked at his hand and back at Len's face. He slowly moved his hand to Len's, he hesitated a little but took Len's hand and shook it. "Okay." Oliver replied, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Len, how did you end up here?" Lily asked as she looked at the blonde boy.

"Well.. I went shopping with my mum, the market was really busy so my mother told me if I ever get separated, stand by the road we came here from and wait for me." Len continued. "But when I lost her somewhere, I waited for her at that road. I waited there for a while but I thought I should just walk home because she was nowhere to be seen." Len finished.

"Do you know home number or your mother's phone number?" Lily asked.

"No...Hey, Can I stay here?" Len asked.

"Aren't you worried that you ended up here and your mother is probably worried sick trying to look for you?"

"Not really.. I know she will find me sooner or later. And I have Oliver here with me." Len said with a kind smile.

Oliver's cheeks went a little pink. "Me?" Oliver mumbled.

Len nodded at the same time Lily said, "I don't know if you can stay here… your mum will really freak out.." Lily said as she stood up.

"Nah she won't. I'll go back to that place tomorrow and Oliver can keep me company!"

"I'll come as well then." Lily said as she smiled, "You can share a room with Oliver tonight."

Both Len and Oliver smiled. Len followed Oliver as he showed him his room.

"This is a nice little room Oliver~" Len said. "But mine is WAY bigger!"

"I'm just glad I got given something like a place to stay" Oliver said with a smile.

Len giggled as he walked and sat on a chair near Oliver's desk. He looked at the notebook. "What's this?" Len asked as he opened the book.

Oliver freaked out a little and snatched the book before Len could read what's inside. "It-It's personal!"

***Spazzes out* Don't hate mee! I couldn't think of anything to write! **

**Tell me if you want me to keep writing this story.**

**Buhbye XD**


	3. Error

I'm not going to be completing the story.. i just don't know, people aren't reviewing, and the story will/does suck.

i don't know why i'm writing this. i know no one will read it. XD

But,

Keep being Fabulous all you great weirdos out there.

(By weirdos, I mean nothing bad. just means were all amazing~)


End file.
